


I'm not sure I know you

by sort_of_dead



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Help, LMAO, Oops, Sad, Sadness, WTF, Where am I, here I go, pains, poem, poetry?, upset, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sort_of_dead/pseuds/sort_of_dead
Summary: I'm not very sure anymore.





	I'm not sure I know you

Did I ever know you

Where was I when you lost your smile

When did those bags happen beneath your eyes

They say you haven't spoken in a while

You said you were happy and lied

Why can't I find you

I keep looking at our memories 

Trying to find the patterns

When did we have boundaries 

When did your smile flatten

Would you have ever told anyone

Was I ever listening

I see you scream

The air is thickening 

This is no high esteem

I'm not sure I know who I am

I'm only ever alone

I never care to smile

Tears falling down my cheekbone

It seems this has been on a while

Who am I... or who was I?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading♡


End file.
